Sorting Hat Drabbles
by Lanta
Summary: 15 100word ficlets based around the categories of the Sorting Hat Thematic Awards.


**Author's notes **

I'm currently running a HP thematic fanfiction awards site called The Sorting Hat (if you want to vote, try Googling it). Anyway, I set myself a challenge to do a series of drabbles, one for each category in the contest, using a variety of characters and styles. I posted them on LJ a while back, but thought I might as well have them here as well.

Some of the drabbles are naturally better than others, especially since I'm not keen on some of the themes! My favourite is probably the Sorting AU.

If you review, I'd appreciate knowing which ones you liked (and disliked) the most.

-----------

**Azkaban**

It didn't bounce.

At home, whenever Charlie had been bored, he would get a ball and throw it against the wall, trying his best to catch it on the rebound.

This just fell straight to the floor with a loud thud.

It was months since he had seen a human face. Dementors were his only company now, filling him with memories of his brother's murder … and the trial that followed.

The writing on the wall was just visible in the fading light, declaring his innocence to an audience of one.

He picked up the rock, and threw it again.

-----------

**Bonding**

"This is your fault, Weasley."

Ron glared. "Hey, _you_ were the one who threw it at me."

"It was in a box! How was I supposed to know it was a wedding ring?"

"Well it wasn't _my_ fault!"

"_You_ got me angry enough to throw things at you!"

"So it's my fault you're so immature that you accidentally gave me your mother's old ring? Believe me, Malfoy, being bonded to you is not my idea of a good time.

"And don't even think of throwing that at me. That's what got us into this in the first place, you git!"

-----------

**Childhood of canon characters**

"Hermione I'm sorry, but we really don't have time to fetch it. Come on, get in the car."

The eight-year-old sent a despairing look in the direction of her bedroom. "But Mum –"

"Come on!"

She turned reluctantly to follow her mother, and then gasped with amazement as a book – the book she had been wanting! – flew down the stairs and landed at her feet.

"Mum! Look!"

"Oh, it's downstairs is it? Good. Come on."

"It flew here!"

"Don't be silly. Come on, get in the car."

Hermione climbed into the Ford, clutching the precious book tightly in her arms.

-----------

**De-aging stories**

The entire school stared.

Gone was the slightly odd, grey-haired headmaster, and in his place was… a child.

A three-year-old child.

The small child looked around him, seemingly unafraid in the large room. His robes were the same purple as Dumbledore had been wearing, but just a fraction of the original size.

"What happened?" The question spread through the room in hushed whispers.

McGonagall stared at the infant, and then visibly pulled herself together, bending down to pick him up, holding him awkwardly.

Across the room, two twins looked at each other. _Too strong_, they agreed silently. _But still good._

----------- _  
_

**Evil or Dark Lord Harry**

Harry sighed as another corpse was taken from his throne room.

"Now I'm bored."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure we could find you someone else to kill if you desire it, my Lord."

"No, I've done enough of that today. We need to have someone left for tomorrow, after all. Anyway, I'm hungry. Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord?" The blonde servant bowed to the floor, waiting for his master's command.

"I want spaghetti bolognaise. And a glass of wine."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left.

"I think I'll conquer Italy next," Harry mused to himself. "I like the food."

-----------

**Forced marriage**

"So let me get this straight. I spent six months working on a law that would enable me to force someone _else_ into marriage, and instead _I'm_ being forced?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you _are_ required to marry, and since the woman you requested is already engaged..."

"Give me two days. I'll find another partner."

"That's not allowed. I really am sorry sir, but you wrote it into the law yourself."

Lucius swore, and glared at the hated parchment, sure that someone out there was delighting in mocking him. "Harry Potter."

"Yes, sir."

He swore again, and signed his consent.

-----------

**Harry with superpowers**

"Wow," said Ginny after a second.

"That was… impressive," agreed Hermione.

"Why did the powers have to go to _you_?" asked Ron plaintively.

"You're not the one who has to defeat You-Know-Who," Ginny pointed out.

"I don't think I'll be using these to defeat _anyone_."

"What do you mean? They are permanent aren't they?"

"Yes. But really, what good are super-strength and the ability to fly, in the wizarding world? Apparating's quicker, and by the time I pick up any rocks to throw, Voldemort will have hit me with the Killing Curse."

"Oh. Yeah. Then can I have them?"

"No."

-----------

**Infidelity & break-ups**

"I saw you with him."

Charlie sighed. "I know you did."

The pain in his friend's eyes nearly killed him.

"Harry… I know you cared about him, and I know he broke your heart. I stayed away from him for a long time for your sake, because he was to blame. But it's been nine months now."

Harry winced. "I know. I won't ask you to stay away from him, but… it just hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He's… easy to care about."

"You will get over him eventually."

Harry nodded silently, and stared out of the window.

-----------

**Mpreg**

"It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" asked Ginny.

"_This_. When you lot look like this everyone _knows_ you're pregnant, but just because I'm male people _assume_ that I'm fat."

"Ron, male pregnancies happen about once a decade," Hermione informed him. "It's hardly surprising that people don't expect it. If you would just _tell_ people-"

"So it can be all over the newspapers that I've got a womb?"

"You can't keep it secret forever."

"I can bloody well try! We'll say _you_ had the baby. There are glamours that can make you look pregnant…"

"No."

Ron sulked. "I need the loo."

-----------

**Severitus & Sevitus**

"Ten years, I thought my son was safe. And now I find out he's been sleeping in a _cupboard_?"

"I'm sorry, Severus." Dumbledore sighed. "I had no idea the Dursleys were this bad, not until the letters were sent out."

"He will stay in that house just long enough each year for the blood protections to work – that is _all_. I may not be able to raise my son myself, Albus, but I will _not_ let him be abused again."

"Nor I, Severus."

"Good." He swept out of the office, and Dumbledore spoke into the empty room.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

-----------

**Slavery**

Lucius glared fiercely at the man who had just purchased him. The collar around his neck felt rough, and his back was still aching from a recently-delivered curse.

"The spell should make sure he behaves, sir, but if you have any trouble floo the Ministry."

Harry nodded, and Lucius followed him reluctantly towards the Apparation point.

"Potter."

Lucius groaned internally as he heard the voice. He did not want Draco to see him enslaved.

"Thanks."

He raised his head at the surprising word, and saw Harry nod. "Anytime, Malfoy."

As they left the building, he wondered what had just happened.

-----------

**Sorting AU**

"Headmaster, this is ridiculous."

"And yet it has to be done, Severus. Not all of our teachers were pupils at Hogwarts, and so we are all expected to be Sorted before applying to be a Head of House."

"I have already _been_ Sorted. Over a decade ago!"

"Just put the Hat on your head, and stop wasting all our time," McGonagall told him. He glared at her, but reluctantly obeyed.

Ah, yes. You still have plenty of ambition, and cunning. And bravery, too – all that spying for Dumbledore. I think –

"Don't you _dare_ you piece of-"

_- I'll choose_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

-----------

**Time travel**

"George?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"I've found something to do."

"What, Fred?"

"Time travel. We're going to meet the Marauders!"

"_Can_ we do that?"

"With the Map, and this spell… and the Time Turner I nicked from Filch's office…"

"You nicked a Time Turner?"

"It was just sitting on his desk! It practically asked to be stolen."

"Pass me that book. I want to make sure you're not about to send both of us back to the time of the dinosaurs."

"That would be cool though, wouldn't it?"

"_And_ that we can get back again afterwards."

"We can."

"Looks good. Let's go!"

-----------

**Veela**

"No. Bloody. Way."

"Harry, you're his mate. He'll never be able to have anyone but you."

"Who cares? If I say yes, I'll never be able to have anyone but _him_!"

Hermione shrugged. "I was just pointing it out. I wasn't actually suggesting you should agree."

"Imagine if he did said yes," Ron said, with a shudder. "Having _him_ as your..."

"I'd rather _not_ imagine it, actually."

"Can't blame you, mate."

Harry shivered. "_Please_ don't use that word."

"So it's a definite no then?" asked the Veela representative who had broken the news.

"_Very_ definite."

"I'll tell Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks."

-----------

**Voldemort wins**

Diagon Alley lay in ruins.

A hole in the ground lay where the bookshop had once been. Eeylops was still standing, but the windows had shattered – fortunately not harming any of the birds, who had been released by their panicked owner two weeks before.

Gringotts still stood, but it was guarded by Death Eaters, their heavy black robes barely moving in the breeze.

Behind what remained of an apothecary, Harry turned to his godfather. The older man bore a large scar down one cheek, a reminder of a previous battle.

"Gather the Order," Harry directed. "It's time for a Resistance."


End file.
